Text Messages
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Kurt finds comfort in Blaines short text messages.  slash


Kurt Hummel wasn't in love.

He can't expect himself to fall in love with the first openly gay male he finds, and he certainly knows he's much better than that.

Even if Blaine seems perfect, inside and out. Kurt knows not to render himself captivated by those hazel eyes. He won't just throw himself on anyone.

...

Kurt feels good. His new designer jacket he had bought online weeks ago finally arrived in the mail today (it's nearly impossible to find any place good to shop in this nowhere town) and he's strutting in the hallways like he owns the school. Nothing can bring the petite brunette diva down, not even the whispers of the word "fag" gracing his ears as he walks down the hallways.

With his head held high in the air, he enters into French and takes a seat among his primitive and uncultured classmates. As he waits for time to pass he constantly checks his phone.

...

Kurt finds Blaines one worded text messages of great importance. He treasures every one of them, going through his messages and cautiously deleting those that aren't Blaines. Kurt seems to be living off those messages, using each word as a type of pick me up. Like a fortune cookie in a phone, but much more meaningful.

Kurt walks out of French class to his locker, smiling like a goofball as he opens a new text message with the bold black text reading "COURAGE."

And thats when his day suddenly gets turned upside down. Kurt feels that familiar push, sending him flying back, slamming his thin frame to the awaiting locker behind him.

Thats when he decides to gather the newfound courage Blaine helped him achieve this past week and use it to confront Karofsky once and for all. Kurt was ready for anything. He was ready to get beat into a bloody pulp, for his body to be found in the trash can in the boys locker room, images of what he was going to wear at his funeral were already flashing before his eyes. But one thing Kurt Hummel did not expect, was to be kissed.

...

Kurt remembered exactly how he felt after the kiss. The weird sensation of mortification and nausea. The overweight, putrid, Neanderthal like jock took his first kiss. _His_ first kiss. Kurt sat there in front of his locker with his head between his knees.

_It was supposed to be special..._

He wasn't expecting a fairytale Hollywood-like kiss. But he certainly wanted his first real kiss to be with someone he wanted it to be with. Not some stupid jock that has been tormenting him since he first stepped into McKinley High.

Kurt tried to lift his head up from his knees without having a flood of tears fill the hallways. He urged himself to not cry over something so insignificant, but deep down inside he knew this was important, at least to him. So he couldn't help the few drops that settled onto his cheeks.

He took out his slightly scratched phone that has survived it's previous encounter with the hallway floors and reread the messages sent by Blaine. Little by little, he felt the corners of his lips curving upward as each message seemed to have a positive effect on him.

Kurt blushed as he thought about the time Blaine took out of this day to text him encouraging words. It made him feel like he was of somewhat importance. In those messages, Kurt felt stronger. Not invincible, but certainly stronger than he has ever felt before.

He felt secure. He felt like, even if the whole world happened to turn against him at that very moment, he would always have someone to turn to.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asks as she stands in front of Kurt.

He didn't realize how fast time flew and realized he didn't even hear the bell ring. He suddenly feels his phone vibrate, and checks to see an unopened text message sent by Blaine.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked again, stretching her hand outwards to him. Kurt takes her awaiting hand as Mercedes helps pull him back up to his feet.

"What happened to you? You look like a complete mess! Are you alright?" Mercedes asks for the second time.

"Yea, I think I'm going to be alright. At least for now." he says. As he smiles at her and opens his awaiting text.

...

Kurt wasn't in love. At least thats what he tried to tell himself.


End file.
